theduckyfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Realms: Winter of the Wolf
Battle Realms I do not think that there is a person who hasn't played this game. This game I think it is older then 10 years, and still over 10 million people play it. It was a very famous game, and unfortunately, it becomes more rusty with each passing day, but it will never be forgotten. Over one hundred tournaments have been made about this beautiful game. I still play it too. It has a so cool and calm music and it makes you want to play. It has multiplayer and, singleplayer again computer and of course, campaign. There will always be at least 1 person on this world who will play this game. It's graphics are not the best, but that is not important becasue it is an old game and at that time, the grapchis of games was not like these times. The game has a few glitches, but glitches that do not affect the gameplay. Winter of the Wolf it is the first game's expansion pack, and it has a new campaign, new units in the game, and many others. I forgot to mention that it is a strategy game, in what you need to know your units' abilities and their power. The game it is not hard to control, but for those that are experts can play the game almost only with key board. Like every other strategy game, it has control groups, hotkeys and things like this.This game can be played in multiplayer the best at GameRanger. GameRanger it is a program that can be downloaded and many games can be played multiplayer on it. You just join a server in the GameRanger and can play if there are other persons in it too. You can create your own server in it too, and it is very easy. GameRanger is completely free, and you can upgrade your account to silver or gold, but that would be bullshit, it's not worth it. Battle Realms, like many other games, has player groups, many player groups. For example LOT, a Battle Realms player group. All the members of the groups are now simple players becasue almost every forum of the game has been locked, and there is no discussion in them. The game has four primary clans with what you can play: the Dragon clan, the Serpent clan, the Wolf clan and the Lotus clan. The Dragon clan '''was the first people in the Battle Realms in-game history. They were good people who once grew into a kingdom and renamed into the Serpent clan, led by emperors. The Serpent clan changed it's ways and became more ruthless as the time passed. Soon revolts started. The revolts had the Dragon clan name, becasue they wished to return to the old way of life. The Emperors had them all executed, and no one was able to defeat them. '''The Serpent clan '''was the second clan in the in-game history. They were transformed from the Dragon clan, a calm and beautiful clan. After the revolts against the Serpent kingdom became stronger, the Emperor needed new allies, and he got them. The Lotus clan, vile, dark and evil wizards stood by the Serpent's side and crushed every Dragon rebels, none survived. '''The Lotus clan '''was the third clan in the Battle Realms in-game history. After they helped the Serpent to destroy the rebels, Zymeth, the leader of the Lotus clan had a plan, to assasinate the Serpent empire, and take over the kingdom. They lotus sent a ninja to kill Kenji and Taro's father, the Serpent emperor. But the Lotus did not know something about this ninja. The ninja was not a simple ninja, he was more. '''The Wolf clan '''was the forth clan to appear in the Battle Realm in-game history. The Wolf clan lives far away on an island, in peace and harmony. The land at the islan was always very beautiful and it never rained there. Until a time when storms and vile rains came to the islan, and killed everything. They needed to leave the island, and go to new lands. The Druidess order of the clan, used the White Wolf Skull totem's power and teleported to the Serpent empire. The Serpent and the Lotus promised the Wolf clan safety. Until a time when the storm came back. But these storms were not natural. Zymeth, the leader of the Lotus cast the storm and killed almost every Wolvesman. The survivors were used as slaves in Yvaine's mines, the right hand of Zymeth. The remaining hisotry you will learn from the campaign, but not the history is important, but the game. So as I already said, this game is old. You 100% won't find this game in stores if your curious, but you can get both the first game and the Winter of the Wolf from Amazon.com. I recommend you to take only the Winter of the Wolf becasue in it you have both the first campaign and the second. There is not anything else to say about this game, but I really recommend it to everyone. It was made by Ubisoft, if you want to know. Until I add more pages about games I know, '''see ya! P.S. I know the photo is pretty vague, but you can see it :)